The Other Flock
by MC Joshua Creeper
Summary: Jeb, the "good" white coat, was perhaps more evil than anyone realized. He left his own son in the school to be tested on; Tancered Ride. Tanc escaped with his oldest friend Daniel Ortiz. Together, they form a new flock, bringing them into contact with Tanc's sister. Meanwhile, Daniel has a secret that threatens to destroy himself. Will he tell Tancered, or keep it to himself?
1. Introduction

**The ****_Other_**** Flock**

Tancered sat on his couch, scratching listlessly at the armrest. He was trying to keep cool, as his friend Daniel wasn't back yet. Daniel should have been back a long time ago. Something had happened. He jumped at least a foot when Daniel unlocked the door. Tancered steadied himself and smiled at Daniel, "What took you so long, bro? I'm starved." Daniel rolled his eyes and shut the apartment door. He walked to the kitchen and plopped the Chinese food down on the island. He tossed Tancered his box, setting one to the side and opening his.

As they sat in the kitchen and ate, their newest member, a 10 year old girl named Sofia, walked to them. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily. She wore a purple tank top, purple and black PJ pants, and her hair was back in a pony tail. She looked up at Daniel, her forest green eyes and red hair with purple feathers on the ends of braids making her look cute and innocent, "Danny? Up?" Daniel grinned and lifted Sofia onto his knee, pushing her her food. Tancered's grin widened. Daniel and Sofia had a special relationship. After she first saw him she stuck go him like glue. Daniel liked Sofia just as much. He and Tancered would die for Sofia and each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

***victory dance***

**It would seem I forgot something important... THE DISCLAIMER! **

***gasp***

**Well, I don't own a D*MN THING!**

It was back to the same old, same old. Sofia would wake up and eat, and then she would get dressed and Tancered would take her to school while Daniel cleaned up. After the mishap last time nothing was cleaned, they always made sure the kitchen was clean. Daniel whistled as he cleaned. He was putting the paper towels away when the doorbell rang. Daniel opened the door cautiously, coming face to face with three people: a man, a baby, and woman Daniel looked over them, "Come on in, hurry!" He said softly. The two teens ran inside, where the oldest turned around, "Can we stay for awhile?"

Daniel nodded, "Of course."

Aidan sighed in relief, "Thank god."

Daniel smiled at the three people before him, "So. My name is Daniel. Daniel Ortiz. What's your's?"

"Aidan. The tall one is Shayla, and the baby is Simple. Thank you for letting us stay. Seriously."

"Don't worry about it. It really is no problem." Daniel said, smiling. He took a moment to look at the people before him, "Showers are down the hall, second door on the left. Shayla-"

"It's Shay, please." Shay interrupted.

"-Shay, you take the first one. Aidan, you rest while she does so, and if you don't mind I'll give Simple here a bath." Daniel said.

Shay looked at him warily before nodding, "Okay. I trust you. Don't make me regret it." She walked to the bathroom.

Daniel gave Simple her bath, and it lasted for about 20 minutes. 10 minutes later Shay walked down the hall, "How did these girl clothes get in the bathroom, waiting for me?"

Daniel grinned, "Well, there happens to be a little girl who lives here, and she is prone to sudden growth spurts. We, Tancered and myself, by clothes of varying sizes just in case."

Shay nodded, and stared at Daniel with a look of amusement, relief, worry, and very slight jealousy. Why? Simple was curled on his lap, dozing. Her little hand was gripping his index finger so hard it had turned purple; not that he minded, "Looks like someone likes you. And who's the girl and who's Tancered?"

"Tancered is my oldest and only friend. He and I escaped the School together when we were 6. We met a little girl named Sofia, who took an instant liking to me; in a big brother/ little sister/ harmless hero worship way."

Shay nodded, "Oh. Sounds nice."

Aidan went and took a shower, coming back after a half-hour. Everything was silent and Shay and Aidan fell asleep after a while.

That was when the door opened to reveal three silhouettes, "Hello, Daniel," Tancered said.

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**And to you, Mr. Guest, why don't you log on to a real account and say it again, so I can know who you are and report you to FanFiction? And if you are one of the Critics United Members that I made throw a little fit, would you kindly screw off? Thanks hon.**

**-MC Joshua Krew (Creeper)**


	3. Explanations

**This is an explanation page.**

**This story is a chronicling of a Maximum Ride Forum that I have been a part of, with some OCs added.**

**Don't worry about the place they came from, all will be explained in time.**

**Yes, all the characters have wings. **

**The updating process is a bit rocky.**

**_MC Joshua Creeper**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Flock**

**Chapter 3b**

**Disclaimer (I promise not to forget this again.): I don't own anything. Except for this story, the clothes on my back, this laptop, this account...Okay, you get the point. *cough* Yea...Okay! Story time, my pretties! **

Daniel sighed as his adopted daughter was still asleep. Sofia was going to be his daughter officially, as today was her birthday. He sat at the kitchen table, watching the snow fall outside. He thought about the past 6 years' events. They'd been hectic, to say the least. After his old friends Raven and Shadow had shown up, he had given them and their twin children his other home close by. His reminiscing was cut short by the appearance of Aidan in the kitchen. Daniel looked up and waved Aidan over, "Something wrong, Aidan?"

"No, no. Everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you that you have no idea how grateful I am for you taking us in."

"Don't worry about it. The Erasers could use a few more enemies."

"How did you-"

"I know mutants when I see them. I'm guessing you're on the run from the School, and you recently had a run-in with the Erasers that led you here by sheer luck."

"Yeah, that's it in a nutshell. So what's the story with you and Tanc and Sofia and the other wolf hybrids?"

"Well...we were all in the School together, and I figured out a way to get us all out alive. Raven, Shadow, and her brother Silas went off on their own almost immediately. Just recently they came back, and I gave them my other house. I couldn't deny them the house they needed. Sofia wasn't there when we initially escaped, but I rescued her and she stuck to me like glue."

"Oh. So how long have you been together? All of you?"

"Quite a long time. Longer than 6 years. At least 16 years. We haven't been as stationary as we are now. Tancered and I used to go all around the world looking for Itex facilities. That's how we met Sofia. After we met her, we settled down here, and she started going to school."

"So you guys found a way to live amongst normal people, and live well?"

"Yeah. It's not that hard when you know people."

"How do you know people?" Aidan asked. Daniel went into a long explanation that lasted awhile. At the end of the explanation, the only thing that Aidan had to say was, "Can you get me a job?"

"I'll see."

**Cliffhangers! I love em! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WOOOOO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Other Flock **

**Chapter 4**

**"The Worst Day Ever...Or So We Thought"**

_**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**_

_**((if I did, there would never have been a DanielxMax...))**_

Daniel smiled as he watched Aidan twitching uncomfortably in a full suit, a confused look on his face. Tancered chuckled while coming out of his room with Sofia on his shoulders and Simple in his arms.

"Hey Tanc! Hurry up Sofia and Simple are going to be late!" Daniel called at him. Tancered rolled his eyes and carried Sofia and Simple out of the door with Aidan close behind him. Daniel sighed and walked into the kitchen and started fixing himself some toasted pop tarts, and that was when Shay walked in and plopped down in an empty chair.

"Hello Shay," Daniel said. She groaned and laid her head on the table. Daniel sat down and stared at her.

She looked at him,"Where are Simple and Aidan?"  
"Simple is at school and Aidan at work." Daniel replied  
"Where is Aidan working?" Shay asked.  
"He and Tancered are working on security detail for a senator who happens to be a mutant himself," Daniel answered.  
"And Sofia is where?" shay asked.  
"She and Sofia are at a school not three blocks from here," Daniel replied.  
"And what am I to do?"Shay questioned.  
"You can just hang around, or tell me your and Aidan's story," Daniel said with a gentle smile. Shay bit her lip and looked at him. Daniel nodded encouragingly.

"Well it all started at the school..." And so Shay told him, and by the time it was finished the sun was setting. A long bang was heard and Daniel and Shay ran to the door. Aidan ran in with a shaking Simple and Sofia and two small figures followed and huddled in the corner. A series of pops were heard and the room went silent.

Daniel gulped,"Where is Tanc?" And with a shaking finger, Aidan pointed toward the door. Daniel quickly ran into the dark and started searching. He tripped over something and grimacing glared at it, only to see a bleeding, unconscious, Tancered. Tancered's pulse was fluttering and threatening to give out.


	6. It Gets Worse

_**Hello, my lovelies! Welcome to the latest addition of my story! I am officially co-author with my bud The Alpha and Omega, so the chapters will hopefully be more lengthy and updated more frequently. **_

_**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride ain't mine.**_

_**P.S. Whoever's porsche is parked outside, would you please move it from the "No Dousche Car" Zone? **_

**The Other Flock**

**Chapter 7**

5 months. 5 whole months. That's how long it took for Tanc to get better. The senator was missing; the U.S. Government had induced Shay, Simple, Aidan, Sophia, and Tancered into protective custody; Sofia, Simple, and the twins Dixie and Joel were being taught by the best tutors in the country.

Yet there was thing that was off; Daniel. He wasn't mentioned above because his recent actions require a sort of apathy in order to listen to. Daniel was a fugitive; #3 on the FBI's Most Wanted List. Daniel also possessed another title: #1 Most Sought-After Assassin/Hitman. Daniel, or "the Reaper" as he was called, had not been the same since the attack on Tanc. Now he'd learned that another senator had been the one to order Tanc's assassination. As Tanc's condition during the first month was touch-and-go for the first month, Daniel had figured this out at that time, he decided to wage a one man war on corrupted officials and their corrupted associates. Christmas was fast approaching, and Sofia's wish had been, "That Daddy will come home." Sofia was distraught that her father killed other men for money; she wasn't aware that he was killing bad guys.

"the Reaper" wasn't so much a nickname as a legitimate alter ego. Daniel had always possessed an unbalanced personality as it were, and losing his best friend had hit home. The man that the Reaper worked for was a secretive individual known only as, "The Boss." Daniel was on his way back from killing another Congressman and earning his pay when he bumped into a distracted looking 13 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Dainel mumbled an apology, and that was when everything was turned on its head.

"DADDY?!"

**_CLIFFHANGER._**

**_Thank you to all who review constantly. I'm doing this for you guys! _**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Point of View

**The Other Flock - Featuring Two New Characters.**

**Disclaimer: This series isn't mine.**

Lex hated running. She'd been running for hours. Before that, she'd been a fugitive for two months. Her companion Will wasn't helping to break the monotonous silence that enveloped and deafened her. She hated how he could hide his emotions so easily, and she also hated his shock of chocolate brown hair, his dark green shirt, his brown soft leather boots, his brown breeches, his brown zip-up/hooded jacket, his brown skull cap, and his beautiful discolored eyes; one brown, one blue. Will was 5' 8" with light olive skin, a slightly crooked nose, and a grim face.

Lex was confused as to how some part of her thought his darkness and grimness was endearing and sexy.

Will never smiled. Even when he told a joke, which had only happened a few times, he bore not even the hint of a smile.

Lex had suffered a head-wound in their latest escape, and she fell sideways into his arms. Her fevered brain was confused when she came to, holding onto the back of someone moving faster than she had thought was possible. She realized Will's smell of outdoors and an autumn breeze and she relaxed instantly. _Thank god, _she thought. The one thing she couldn't make sense of was how he was moving so quickly. She promptly blacked out.

When she Lex re-awoke, she was alone. Her infuriating yet reassuring companion was missing. Even more shocking, her watch read that it was two days later. She had awoken groggily, unsure of what to do next. A small sound was heard and she lay back, her eyes slitted and appearing to be asleep. She was in a cave and Will had landed in the entrance, and he didn't have wings.

"Will! What-"

"No time!" Will said, rushing forward and grabbing her as he ran. The fact that Will had just spoken was enough of a reason for Lex to oblige.

So they ran, as fast as Will could go, and three hours later was when Will slowed his speed. Lex, nauseous as she was, became violently and helplessly ill on Will's back. Will didn't even react until they reached another cave awhile later. This cave was nicer, as far as caves go. It had water flowing through it, fast enough to be devoid of pollution, and small enough as to be crystal clear. It was cold and refreshing, and Will set Lex down with surprising gentleness, cupping water in his hands and letting her drink from them.

Lex re-awoke and looked around cautiously. She spotted Will by the water's edge, his back to her and his shirt off. He was muscled like a soldier, not too much muscle but not too little either. His back and the backs of his arms were covered in scars, like he'd been whipped by jellyfish. He stood slowly, turning around and smiling at Lex as he walked closer. Lex kept staring, her eyes transfixed on his chest, at those fine abs, those amazing arms, and her eyes slowly traced up to his, drinking in the stark differences. She realized with a start that it was morning, and that she had never noticed his eye differences.

Will inclined his head toward her gravely, "Good morning. You talk in your sleep." Lex didn't know why, but she blushed furiously at his words.

Will rose an eye brow, "What?"

"N-n-nothing," Lex stammered breathlessly.

"Ooh-kaay..." Will said, smiling nervously.

Lex recovered and asked, still blushing a little, "Did I um...say...anything?"

This caught Will by surprise, as he wasn't prepared to admit that Lex's proclamations of undying lust and love for him had been overheard, nor that he returned them wholeheartedly. She could have been dreaming about anything, who was to say she meant it? Yet some part of him said she was talking about him, and he listened to it.

"Yes," he said, and told her everything.

**AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFFHAAANGERRR!**


End file.
